


Two Of A Kind

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [27]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: The last few lines always make me laugh, hopefully they'll make you laugh too.





	Two Of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

> The last few lines always make me laugh, hopefully they'll make you laugh too.

You had just arrived for training at the Performance Center when the rest of the girls arrived, already in deep conversation.

“It would never happen,” stated Peyton. “They’re too alike.”

“I don’t know,” shrugged Candace. “I’ve seen the way he looks at her. I think there might be a chance.”

You rolled your eyes when you realised they were talking about setting people up again. You’d put your bags in your locker and was about to walk out the door when you heard something that made you stop.

“I’m telling you, Pete and {Y/N} would be perfect together,” argued Candace.

You wanted nothing more than to go over to them and yell at them that you would never in a million years date Pete Dunne… Trouble was you did want to date him, but you were just seen as a bitch who liked to beat people up. Who would want that?

You jumped out of your thoughts when you heard the clatter of the others closing their lockers. You stumbled out of the door, straight into the last person you wanted to see at that moment… Pete.

“Woah, careful there {Y/N}, chuckled Pete as he saved you from tripping.

"I…I…,” you stuttered, straighting yourself up. “Watch where you’re going, Dunne.”

“Would it kill ya to say thanks?” he sighed.

“Maybe. I don’t want to risk it though,” you smirk, sauntering away from him.

You thought you heard him sigh again as you walked away, but you tried to keep yourself from turning around and apologising. If he thought you were a bitch, you may as well keep acting like one right? That’s what you told yourself as you walked away from him towards where Mr Regal was stood in the centre ring waiting to give everyone their assignments for the day.

Pete hadn’t taken his eyes off you as you walked away. He was beginning to get frustrated with the fact he couldn’t seem to get through to you, no matter how much he’d been trying. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and started to walk over to the ring, trying to act like nothing was bothering him, but he knew that not being able to get close to you was eating away at him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mr Regal had been talking for so long that you had zoned out slightly. It hadn’t helped that Pete had decided to place himself directly opposite you so you couldn’t help but look over at him. You found yourself smiling when he rolled his eyes at something Mr Regal had said. You quickly covered your mouth to hide your smile when you caught Pete looking over at you. Pete smirked and winked at you. You quickly looked away and started to pay attention to Mr Regal as he mentioned your name.

“Miss {Y/L/N}, you’re going to be at the tapings tonight,” he smiled down at you, before looking at the piece of paper in his hand. “Hunter has decided to set you up with an angle with Miss Morgan… which starts tonight with a mixed tag match.”

You tried to keep your face straight, but inside you were screaming ‘Please not Pete, please not Pete’.

“Miss Morgan, you will be teaming with Mr Strong,” Regal continued pointed at Liv and Roderick. “And Miss {Y/L/N} you’ll be teaming with Mr Dunne over there.”

You nod politely at Mr Regal and he dismisses everyone to go about their workouts. You quickly walk over to the furthest corner, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone because you know if they look at you your inner thoughts will be clear for everyone to see.

In your rush to get away you don’t notice Mr Regal walk over to Pete.

“Mr Dunne, a quick word if you don’t mind.”

“Sure.”

“Look I’m not too keen on the whole idea of you and {Y/N} teaming up tonight, but it’s Hunter’s decision,” sighed Regal.

“It’s alright, I can handle it… and {Y/N}.”

“Normally I’d agree, but I’ve seen what she can do. Trust me, it’s not pretty.”

“We’ll get on well then,” smirked Pete.

“Pete,” sighed Regal, unusually calling him by his first name. “{Y/N} has been acting out a lot lately and I really need you to keep her under control… I know, you are the worst person I could ask this favour of, but I’m asking it anyway. Do not do or say anything that might upset her in any way. We can’t afford anything to go wrong.”

“I get it. Don’t worry. I’ll keep an eye on ‘er,” nodded Pete, suddenly more curious about you than he was before.

“Thank you,” nodded Regal walking away.

Pete stood and looked around the room trying to find you. He knew he needed to approach this whole situation carefully, but he also knew he just had to talk to you. He eventually found you and slowly approached you.

“Erm, {Y/N}? Can I have a quick word?” he asked quietly.

“You just did,” you replied, continuing with your stretching.

“Look, I get it alright, I’m the last person on the planet ya wanna work with, but we gotta, so can ya please just knock the fucking attitude on the ‘ead and listen ta me?”

You stood up straight and looked at him, crossing your arms over your chest. You try to keep your face set in a scowl, while inside your whole body is screaming at you to kiss him.

“You’re right, you are the last person on the planet I want to work with, but I have to. So how about you do me a favour and just stay out of my way, okay?” you said without thinking.

“There you go again with the unnecessary aggression,” groaned Pete. “What the hell is it with you {Y/N}, huh? Every time someone tries to get close ta ya or, god fucking forbid, care about ya, ya turn into this colossal bitch.”

You stared at him, your mouth agape. You hadn’t expected him to say something like that.

“Ya know what, fucking forget it,” said Pete, turning to walk away.

“I have to be like this,” you said quietly.

At that moment you felt the all too familiar sting of tears building in your eyes. You quickly rushed past Pete towards the locker room. You didn’t want anyone to see you break down.

Pete watched you, taking note of you trying to be conspicuous while wiping at your eyes as you rushed away. Knowing he’d done or said something to upset you had, not only scared of what you might do but, upset him too. He’d never meant to upset you, he just wanted to help.

“Ya fuckin’ moron, Dunne,” he mentally scolded himself.

“{Y/N}?” he called out as he headed in the direction you had gone in, hoping to catch up with you before you did something. “{Y/N}?

"L-leave m-me a-alone,” you stuttered, trying to hold back your tears.

Pete quickly spun around when he heard your voice, to find you curled up in a corner.

“{Y/N}. Are ya alright?” he asked softly, knealing in front of you.

“P-please… J-just l-leave m-me alone.”

“Not until I know you’re alright.”

“I-I’m f-fine.”

“No offence {Y/N}, but I call bullshit on that one.”

You heard someone’s footsteps approach causing you to curl up further. Pete just sent them a sneer and they quickly walked away.

“Please, {Y/N},” he started softly. “I know ya hate me, but I… I want ya to know that ya can always talk ta me, y'know. I’m not as much of an asshole as everyone thinks.”

"I don’t hate you. This would be so much easier if I did,” you groan, resting your head on your knees.

“What do ya mean?”

You shake your head as new tears start to flow. You jump slightly when you feel his hand gently under your chin to lift your head up. He frowned slightly when he saw your tears and lightly wiped them away with his free hand.

“Why are ya crying?”

“I…”

“Did I do or say something wrong?” he asked, reluctantly moving his hand away.

“N-not wrong…”

“But I did do somethin’?”

You nod slightly.

“You can kick my arse if it’d ‘elp,” he said, trying to make you smile.

“I could…,” you smile slightly.

“From what I’ve 'eard, you totally could. Bit of a tough chick, so I’ve 'eard,” he chuckled.

“Yeah,” you sighed. “I’ve gained a bit of a reputation the last couple of months.”

“Why?” Pete asked, sitting down properly in front of you. “What set it all off?”

“You.”

“Me? What did I do?”

“Honestly?”

Pete nodded, putting his hands on his legs when he realised they were starting to tremble. You took a deep breath and decided now was the time to tell him.

“You walked through the door.”

Pete frowned in confusion. You started to wrung your hands nervously.

“Ever since you walked through the door that first time, all I’ve been able to think about is you. You’ve got in my head and I knew I couldn’t do anything about it… So, I just started to take my frustrations out during training and suddenly everyone started thinking I was a bitch. I got taken off TV, nobody wanted to work with me cause I kept screwing up.”

You stopped, but you couldn’t bring yourself to look at Pete. You both sat in silence for a few minutes, until Pete stood up. You could feel your tears building again as you thought he was going to walk away.

“C'mere,” said Pete softly, taking hold of your hands and pulling you to stand up. “I want to show ya something.”

You followed him, his hands still holding yours. You kept your eyes on the floor, and didn’t say a word. You weren’t sure where he was leading you, but you didn’t want to ask. You were trying to remember the feel of his hands in yours, convinced this would be the last time you’d ever feel them. You heard him knock on a door and push it open with his foot. You followed him until he stopped in front of what you recognised as lockers.

“Don’t run away,” he said as he let go of your hands to open one of the lockers.

He gently took hold of one of your hands and placed something quite heavy over your hand.

“Have a look.”

You shakily bring your other hand over to help you and looked at what Pete had put in your hand. It was a jacket like the one he wore to the ring. You must’ve looked confused because he chuckled lightly.

“Look at the back.”

You turned it around and it had your nickname sewn into the back. You finally looked up at Pete.

“I got it made for ya a couple of weeks ago,” he confessed.

“I… W-why’d you do that?”

“Cause I was hoping one day I’d have the bottle to give it to ya.”

You were still confused.

“I… I don’t understand. Why would you give me something?”

“Cause I wasn’t the only one who made a lasting first impression,” he smiled softly. “I haven’t been able to stop thinkin’ bout ya either {Y/N}… Ya ain’t the only one who’s been takin’ their frustrations out on everyone else cause ya thought ya didn’t stand a chance with someone…”

“You mean…?”

Before you could finish your question Pete put his finger against your lips to stop you. You stared at him as he wrapped his other arm around your waist. Part of you wants to fight because you are almost certain this was a dream but you find yourself moving closer to him, close enough that you’re sure he can feel how fast your heart is beating. He let the finger he used to stop you talking lightly brush a stray piece of hair from your eyes. His eyes flickered to your lips for a split second before he leant closer and pressed his lips softly against yours. You were surprised how soft and gently his lips were, but you returned the kiss, feeling him smile against your lips.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he chuckled softly resting his forehead against yours.

“Me too,” you giggled, finally relaxing and wrapping your arms around him. “It was way better than I ever imaged it, by the way.”

“Same. And believe me, I’ve thought about it a lot.”

You were going to say something when you’re both interrupted the locker room door opening.

“Oops…. Sorry guys. Hope I wasn’t interrupting anything important,” blushed Johnny Gargano.

“It’s okay Johnny,” you smiled, stepping back from Pete. “Pete was just giving me a pep talk about the match tonight.”

“And a sweet new jacket. Damn {Y/N}, you’re gonna looking smoking tonight,” nodded Johnny.

“She always looks smokin’,” said Pete wrapping his arm back around your waist, making you chuckle.

“Wait… Are you two?” asked Johnny.

You looked up at Pete and winked at him.

“Put it this way Johnny, you can tell your wife she was right,” you smiled, leaning up to kiss Pete’s cheek. “I’m gonna go put my jacket away. I’ll meet you out there in a bit, okay?”

Pete smiled and nodded, letting go of you so you could walk out of the locker room. You hugged your jacket close to you as you walked across to the women’s locker room, a big smile on your face.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d managed to get through training without a hitch and now, just a few hours later, you were stood backstage ready Christy and Pete so you could do your promo before the tapings to start.

“Christy!” you called as she approached.

“Hey you. Wow, you look amazing! I love your jacket.”

“Thanks,” you blushed. “It was a present.”

“Oh? From someone special?”

You caught sight of Pete walking over.

“Very special.”

“Alright ladies?” smirked Pete as he joined you and Christy.

You both nod and smile.

“Okay, so Mr Regal wants me to get the two of you to watch what I just recorded with Liv and Roderick, and then interview the two of you.”

“Okay,” you said looking over at the monitor.

As you watched the interview you felt Pete’s hand rest on the small of your back to remind you that he was still there. You could feel him tensing at some of the things Rodderick was saying, but you reached behind you and lightly wrapped your arm around him.

“Sorry guys,” apologised Christy. “I’m hoping to get some of it editted before it goes out.

"It’s okay,” you said surprisingly calmly. “Keep it all. We’ll work with it.”

“Yeah, we’re good,” nodded Pete. “It alright if I start?”

“Go ahead.”

The camera guy pointed to Christy and she started the interview. Pete was surprisingly calm as you waited out of view for him to bring you in.

“Oh yeah, and Roddy? I may be dangerous, but have you met my girl?” asked Pete, holding his hand out for you.

You walk over to him and wrap your arm round him with a smirk, much like his.

“Ya see, I won’t hit a girl,” started Pete.

“But I’ve got no problem shoving Liv’s teeth down her throat,” you continued. “Liv, you’ve started something that neither you, or your little toy Rodderick Strong will be able to walk away from.”

You reached into the pocket of your jacket and handed Pete his mouth guard, and holding up one of your own and you both walked away passed the camera, sneering.

As soon as you were passed the camera both you and Pete started laughing.

“Really? You went and got one of your own?” laughed Pete.

“Well, I heard somewhere that me and you are pretty alike,” you smiled.

He held his hand out for you and you linked your fingers with his. Neither of you noticed Mr Regal’s stood in the corner as you and Pete walked off to grab a cold drink.

“Well bugger me,” Regal chuckled to himself as he walked back to his office. “Dunne actually went and made her happy.”


End file.
